


Mission

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go in there and talk to the target. Ask for information about the clients. Go the fuck out of here." Simple, right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

The mission was simple. “Go in there and talk to the target. Ask information about the clients. Go the fuck out of here. Are we clear ?” Kris had said.

Jongin entered the strip club, sat at the bar and asked for a whiskey. Letting his gaze wander around the room, he spotted the target, dancing on the pole suggestively. He was young, tall and slender, swirling around with a smirk to seduce the clients. He just wore a red short hiding nothing of his body, the outline of his curves and his pale skin on display.

Even if he wanted, Jongin couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy. Sure, it was his mission but there was something captivating about him that drew people in. Jongin was no exception. He stayed for about one hour on the scene and then was replaced by another young man. Jongin let out a sigh of disappointment.

He turned around to face the bar and finished his drink ; he had a mission to complete. Before he could move from his spot to go look for the young man, he was surprised to see him sit next to him with a smile.

“Are you leaving already ?” He asked, smiling knowingly.

“No. Not really, I wanted to look around.” He replied, trying to act nonchalant.

“Oh. Are you waiting for someone ?” He continued.

Jongin took a look at him, he changed, wearing black skinnies and a white shirt, half of the buttons undone. The agent licked his lips and the look in the stripper eyes said he saw the action.

“No. I’m here by myself. I needed some distraction you know ?” He lied smoothly.

“Okay. I can be your distraction if you want.” He offered, his fingers tracing Jongin’s arms subtly.

They locked gaze and the agent let himself be pulled by the boy to a private room at the back.

“Is it okay to be here ?” Jongin asked, a bit nervous.

“Don’t worry. Nobody will come in there.” He replied, eyes in crescent.

The agent nodded and entered the room, staring at the interior; it was just a small room with a double bed, a nightstand, a desk and a small bathroom. He turned around after hearing the click of the door, the stripper casually leaning on it. He felt small in the middle of the room, the boy openly staring at him between his eyelashes.

“So, what’s your name ?” He tried.

“Sehun, you ?” He said, slowly making his way to him.

“Jongin.” He breathed. He wasn’t supposed to say his real name but at the moment he couldn’t think straight.

The boy, Sehun, smiled and put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

“You’re tense. Are you nervous ?” He asked, his breath on Jongin’s lips.

The agent let out a small sigh and relax, he wasn’t doing anything wrong right ? He had to ask him information and the closer to the boy he got the better. If he could gain his trust, he could ask him anything after, he reasoned.

“Just stressed out. Work, you know.” He replied with a small smile.

“Relax. I’ll make you feel good.” He murmured before kissing him square on the mouth.

Jongin tensed at the touch but closed his eyes and kissed him back, his hands going to the boy’s hips to bring him closer. He moaned when Sehun bit his lips, demanding access to his mouth, his hand gripping his hair. They battled for dominance, tongues exploring, teeth clasping and lips sucking. The younger one pushed the agent to the bed, breaking the kiss to help him out of his T-shirt, licking his lips at the sight of the dark skin displayed.

The older one smirked, if there was something he was confident about it was his body. He took the advantage and exchanged their roles, pushing Sehun on the bed, then crawling to be on top of him. He leaned to kiss him again, his hands unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it away somewhere in the room. He broke the kiss and let his mouth explore his neck, collarbone and torso, suck on his nipples, and smirked when Sehun let out a small whine.

He made his way to his flat stomach, licking and kissing the skin, and spent more time bruising his hips. There was something very feminine about his waist and Jongin couldn’t take his eyes, hands and lips off them. He opened Sehun’s pants quickly, pushing them at his thighs along with his underwear, making the boy gasp. Jongin reached back to kiss him as his hands mapped his skin.

“Can I ?” He asked, breathless.

A soft “yeah” was his reply before Jongin went down the boy’s body. Sehun gripped the sheet when Jongin’s tongue experimentally licked his cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Sehun arched on the bed and moaned loudly, one of his hands going to rest on the older one’s head.

“More” He breathed.

Jongin sped up the rhythm, deep throating him and gaged a bit, before he set up a pace. When he released him with an obscene sound, Sehun was a sweaty mess, trashing under him to get him back to work. The agent chuckled and rewarded him by biting the inside of his thigh, his hands massaging his balls teasingly.

Sehun gave him a kick to stop him, whining. “Fucking tease” He rasped. Jongin stopped his torture and stood up to remove the rest of his clothes, then helped Sehun to step out of his. The stripper backed away on the bed and intimated Jongin to follow him with his finger. The agent smirked and climbed on him, putting small kiss on his body before attaining his lips. They kissed hungrily, hands caressing and groping before the younger one reversed the roles, straddling Jongin.

He stared him down, smirking. “So, do you do this often ?” He asked. “What ? Sleeping with a stripper or just sleeping around ?” He smiled, coy. “Sleeping with a stranger ?” He clarified. “Oh. Not really my thing, but I can make some exceptions.” He admitted. “I thought so, you don’t seem the type !” Sehun stated, his fingers roaming his torso with feathers-like touches.

He bent over to kiss him slowly, then turn to search for something in the nightstand, taking out a condom and a bottle of lube. Opening the lid, he put some on his fingers while Jongin rolled the condom on his cock, hissing at the touch; he was so hard it hurt.

Sehun guided his fingers at his crack, slowly inserting one in, grimacing at the discomfort. Jongin watched him preparing himself and groaned at the sight, impatient. He stroked the stripper thighs and sides as he worked on himself, now two fingers in him. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, and Jongin could read the display of his expressions on his face, his pain, his discomfort and his pleasure gradually building up.

When three fingers were put it in, he moaned, arching on Jongin’s lap, rocking his body in rhythm with his pace, making the agent groaned at the friction. Sehun opened his eyes and withdrew his fingers, his body trembling. Jongin reached for him and locked their lips, his hands roaming around his back and groping his ass, making the younger moaned in the exchange.

“Sehun…I need…” The older grunted.

The stripper nodded, then raised his body taking Jongin’s cock in his hand to align it with his entrance, and smoothly going down on it. He bit his lips, grimacing at the intrusion while Jongin let out a throaty moan, his mouth falling open at the tightness of Sehun’s body. He helped him, placing his hands on his hips until he was fully in him. The stripper stilled, trying to adjust, breathing slowly. Their gazes met and they kissed tenderly, rocking their hips with care, the older one massaging Sehun’s rear to appease him.

The rhythm quickly escalated and soon Sehun was bouncing up and down Jongin’s lap, moaning out loud “Jongin Jongin Jongin” and scratching his skin. When Sehun stopped, his muscles complaining, Jongin reversed their roles and pushed him on his back, gripped his hips, lifted his legs and entered him once again, setting a faster pace. The stripper was trashing under him when he hit his special spot, crying out his name and some other words “harder, oh yeah like this- ah faster- here, Jongin fuck”.

Sensing his release approaching, Jongin stroked Sehun’s cock with the same pace as his thrusts in him, letting the younger reach his orgasm before him. He tensed and contract around him, and Jongin saw white, groaning his name. Exhausted, he dropped on Sehun, catching his breath. The stripper sighed and let his legs fell back on the bed.

After regaining some energy, the agent pull out, making them sigh at the sensation and collapse next to the younger after removing the used condom and throwing it away in the trashcan.

“Good ?” Sehun asked to break the silence. “Yeah, very good” Jongin replied, smiling at him. The stripper smiled in return and turned to face him, his fingers leisurely tracing some arabesques on his skin. Tired, Jongin let himself drift to sleep with Sehun’s caresses.

*

When he woke up, he was alone, no traces of Sehun. He let out a sigh, disappointed. He was going to go back to sleep when it hit him. The mission. He totally forgot about it and now the target was gone…worse, he knew nothing. Kris was going to kill him.

Speaking about him, he quickly stood up and took his phone, 5 missed calls and 25 messages. He groaned and called Kris back.

“I don’t want to know what you did, where you are and why I couldn’t reach you. I hope you didn’t do something stupid. For now, just go back. There’s another investigation going on in this club, we need to back off before we broke their cover !” He stated with his not-so-friendly tone.

“I’ll be here in 5.” He replied simply before hanging up. He dressed up quickly and exited the club.

*

When he arrived, Kris took him aside. “So, did you talk to the target ?” He asked, nervous. “Yeah, among other things…” Jongin smirked. Kris stared at him wide eyes and gasped. “You fucked him?” He shouted. Some people looked at them strangely and Jongin groaned. “Not so loud you fucker !”

Kris looked at him, suddenly serious. “Jongin, about the target…” He tried. But it was too late, behind his boss and friend stood Sehun with a smirk on his face. The agent frowned, why was the stripper here ?

Sehun made his way to him while Kris excused himself and offered him a sympathetic look. Jongin froze. “I knew you weren’t the type to hang out in a strip club.” The younger stated. “What’s going on ?” The dark-skinned one asked, confuse. “I’m an undercover agent . You’re bit slow agent Kim Jongin. Slow, and not very good at his job too, you told me your real name. Oh and you forgot about you mission. It seems I was the one to fuck you in the end…” He remarked, amused.

Jongin’s shoulders sagged. He was played ? Sehun wasn’t a stripper and knew he was an agent since the beginning. His pride destroyed aside, he was disappointed and hurt. Because it wasn’t for his mission that he seduced and slept with Sehun, he liked the boy and wanted him. It was supposed to be a good memory, something special for him.

“Was it fun for you to trick me ?” He breathed.

The other’s gaze softened. “It was an order.” He said, breaking Jongin’s heart a little more. He laughed bitterly. “I was supposed to get you out of here, we knew who you were, there was some misunderstanding between our teams. You would have fucked up our case if you stayed there.” He explained.

“I see. Well, good job. We’re lucky to have such a good agent.” Jongin replied with sarcasm. He swore under his breath and tried to move away but Sehun griped his wrist. “Jongin, I was ordered…” He tried to justify himself. “I was too. But I didn’t, because I forgot about my mission when I was with you Sehun.” He said, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. “Ah, it isn’t even your real name right ?” He added, more for himself than to the other boy.

Sehun let him free and sighed, massaging his neck. “Sehun is my real name. I didn’t lie to you. I just…didn’t tell you who I really was. You did the same. Why are you so mad ?” He begged, frustrated. “I was honest with you but you lied and played me, that’s why I’m mad.” He spluttered. “Jesus Jongin, didn’t you heard what I just said ? Yes it was an order to put you aside, they didn’t order me to sleep with you stupid !” He shouted. “So…just, look, I like you, the situation is a real mess, we began on the wrong foot but hey we met and I’m glad okay ? Can you stop acting all hurt and girl-like, man up and kiss me please ?” He groaned.

Jongin stared at him, shocked, then smiled. “I think I can.” He said simply, before taking his hand and pulling him closer to kiss him hard. “Call me a girl once again and I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.” He threatened him, catching his lips with his more tenderly.

A cough made them separate. “Ahem it’s good you made up and all, but we have a case to solve.” Kris stated, not looking at them. “We’re going to the bathroom for a bit…We’ll be quick !” Jongin replied, smirking before taking Sehun’s hand in his and running to the bathroom, letting him gaping like a fish at their retreating backs.


End file.
